


Between the Spontaneous and the Extremely Orderly

by ScatteredWriting



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScatteredWriting/pseuds/ScatteredWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke Uchiha is a very organized young man who has every detail of his day planned out and written down in his planner. So what happens when he loses it and it is picked up by a young woman who lives to be spontaneous? Sasuke's world is turned upside down, and Sakura's world becomes a little more amusing! </p><p>Author Note: There is a bit of SasuIno and NaruSaku at the beginning, but this is a SasuSaku story! There's also some ShikaTema, NejiTen, NaruHina, SaiIno, SuiKari, and others… Also, the characters might be a little out of character, but it is for the sake of the story so bare with me. Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who are your Main Characters? (Day One: Part One.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! First of all, Naruto does NOT belong to me. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.  
> Second, thank you for taking the time to read this! For the first few chapters, I will make one chapter showing Sasuke's day, and the next Sakura's version of that same day. The story is in third person because I believe it's better to know what everyone is thinking rather than just one character. There is swearing, because I feel it's very unusual when someone doesn't swear. I swear, and my friends swear, so it doesn't make me uncomfortable. It if makes you uncomfortable, I'm honestly sorry but it probably won't stop. I will try to keep it at a minimum, though.
> 
> While writing I was listening to: the sounds in my college's library. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Sasuke Uchiha, a twenty-three year old business student residing in New York City had been raised to do three things in his life: to follow superiors’ rules, to work hard, and to never take 'no' for an answer. Sasuke had an easy childhood, being born into a wealthy family had its perks, but it also came with big responsibilities.

Sasuke and his older brother, Itachi, were meant to take over once their father retired. The Uchiha family was the proud owners of Sharingan Suites, a chain of hotels around the world that originated in Japan, where the family was from. The Uchiha boys were raised in Japan and attended the best private schools money could pay for. Once the boys had finished their high school careers, the family moved to The United States to manage the business easier.

And so, Sasuke Uchiha was attending college, knowing he’d have no choice but to take over alongside his brother once the time was right. His father, Fugaku, had decided it would be good for Sasuke to learn what it was like to earn a living and he helped Sasuke find an apartment he would be able to afford while working from the sales offices of their company.

* * *

 

  **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Sasuke sat up suddenly in his computer chair, a piece of paper stuck to his cheek. He groaned as he looked at his alarm clock, six ‘o five in the morning was being projected in bright red. He pressed the off button and pulled the paper on his face away from his cheek, looking at it. It was the menu of a Chinese restaurant that had been slipped under his door the evening before.

He crumbled it up and threw it at the trashcan under his desk, missing it by a bit. He sighed, choosing to leave it there for the maid to pick up. He pushed his computer chair back a bit before stretching and standing from the chair. He made his way to his bathroom, switching the light on and blinking a few times at the brightness.

He shut the door before looking at himself in the mirror, the bags under his eyes being the first thing to get his attention. He pulled at them for a bit before opening the sink’s faucet. He let the water run for a bit before cupping water in his hands and splashing his face. He dried his face with a towel before reaching for his toothpaste and uncapping it. He took his time brushing his teeth before making his way to the shower.

He slipped off his pajama pants and boxers before getting in, the water flowing down his face before he turned and let it cascade down his back. He stood under the showerhead until he felt content. He finished up his shower and tied a towel around his waist before walking out of the bathroom, a trail of steam following him out.

His maid, Yuki, was making his bed when he came out of the shower. Yuki was an older woman who Sasuke had come to care for like another mother since she helped raise him from a young age.

“Good morning, Sasuke.” Yuki said as she fluffed one of his pillows before setting it down on the bed.

“Good morning.” He mumbled before walking to this closet, looking for a clean shirt and pants. “Yuki, where is my-?”

Yuki stood next to him, holding up a hanger with dry-cleaned clothes on it.

“Thank you.” Sasuke said, taking the clothes from her hands and making his way to his dresser to get new underwear and socks.

“Sasuke, would you like breakfast this morning?” Yuki asked, pulling up the window shades exposing the view of the building next door.

“No, thank you. I am running a bit later today so I will pick up something at a coffee shop.” Sasuke said from the bathroom where he had gone to get dressed.

Yuki bowed and made her way out of the room to clean up the rest of the apartment.

Sasuke stepped out of the bathroom fully clothed and drying his hair with his towel, when his desktop computer announced that Sasuke was receiving a Skype call. He made his way over to the desk and sat down before answering and slipping on his shoes. Once the call connected, Sasuke could see a busty woman in a bikini taking a sip from a colorful drink with an umbrella on it.

“Sasu, darling!” the woman chimed, big-framed sunglasses covering her light blue eyes.

“Good morning, Ino.” Sasuke said, taking in her surroundings. “How is Puerto Rico?”

“Wonderful, darling, I wish you were here. We have to come here for our honeymoon!” Ino gushed, giggling and pushing her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

“What time is it there?” Sasuke asked, hanging his towel over the back of his chair.

She pulled down the shades on her face to look at the phone screen and humming a bit before saying “Seven in the morning, why?”

“You’re already drinking at this hour? Ino, I don’t think that’s-” He tried to advise against her early drinking, but was cut off by the young woman’s laughter.

“Oh, babe, you’re so cute when you worry. There’s no need, though, everything is _fabuloso_! Ta-ta, dear, I have some business to take care of.” She blew kisses to the screen before taking a sip of her drink as she hung up.

Sasuke sighed as he turned his desktop screen off. His fiancée could be a handful sometimes. Sasuke and Ino had been dating since they were in high school, his parents urged his to propose on graduation day since they would be moving. Ino had accepted, making a huge scene full of jumping and giggling, saying she was the happiest woman on the planet. Ino moved with Sasuke to the United States. a few months after graduation and was studying fashion design.

But since the semester was over, she was mainly focused on her and Sasuke’s wedding, which was scheduled for January 31st, 2015. She had been travelling, trying to find “the perfect honeymoon place”.

Sasuke got up from his chair and grabbed his laptop bag from the floor before grabbing his planner from the desk, placing it between his side and arm. He made his was through his living room to the kitchen where Yuki was putting away dishes.

“Alright, Yuki, I’m off.” Sasuke said, grabbing bottled water from the fridge and bowing to Yuki as she bowed back.

“Have a great day, Sasuke.” She said, smiling.

“Will do.”

The raven-haired man made his way to the front door and turned to reach for his car keys, looking up to find them missing. He put threw his bag over his shoulder before opening his planner to today’s date: December 21st, 2014.

  _December 21 st, 2014_

 

_6:05 A.M.  Morning routine._

_6:45 A.M.  Call Ino._

_7:15 A.M.  Call Hyuuga-san for a ride to work._

_7:50 A.M.  Visit Kono Java and pick up usual morning order._

_8:30 A.M.  Arrive to work on time._

_8:35 A.M.  Report to Itachi._

_8:40 A.M. to 11:00 A.M. Work diligently._

_11:00 A.M.  Have lunch with parents and Itachi._

_12:00 P.M. to 5:00 P.M.  Continue to work diligently._

_5:05 P.M.  Report to Itachi._

_5:30 P.M.  Catch a cab back to the apartment._

_6:25 P.M.  Arrive at home._

_7:00 P.M. Call Ino._

_7:30 P.M. to 10:00 P.M. Free time._

   _10:00 P.M.  Sleep._

_Reminders: -Car is in the shop until tomorrow._

_-You must make 20 sales today, at least._

_-Your wedding day is next month._

_-Take flowers for mother at lunch today._

Sasuke thought, _It’s at the shop._ He shut the planner and opened the front door before walking down the hallway towards the elevator. He pressed the down arrow and waited for the elevator to arrive. He couldn’t remember when a planner had become an essential part of his life. Maybe in Elementary school when he was forced to write down what homework he had to do every day after forgetting to do an assignment once. Ever since then, Sasuke had been using a planner to keep his daily schedule in line.

**DING!**

Sasuke looked up as the elevator doors opened. He stepped in quietly before looking for his cellphone in his pant pocket. He scrolled down his contact list, looking for his friend’s phone number. Once he found it, he pressed call and held the phone up to his ear.

“Uchiha, good morning.” He heard his long time friend answer.

“Good morning, Hyuuga. How are you doing this morning?” Sasuke asked, stepping out of the elevator and into the building’s lobby.

“Doing fine. On my way to the coffee shop, yourself?” his friend’s voice was low and soft, a sound Sasuke could only describe as ‘silky’.

“Same, actually. I will see you there in a few?” Sasuke asked, bowing his head to the doorman as he held the door for Sasuke.

“Sounds like a plan. See you soon.” His friend said.

“Absolutely. Hey, maybe you’ll have the courage to talk to the coffee girl today.” Sasuke chuckled.

“I do talk to her.” His friend said, sounding defensive.

“I meant something other than, ‘large caramel frappuccino’, Hyuuga.” Sasuke smirked, knowing how to push his friend’s buttons.

“Very funny. I’m parking right now, I’ll let you go.”

“Alright, bye.” Sasuke said before hanging up the phone.

He and Neji Hyuuga had met in high school; both were born into powerful families, so it wasn't strange that they knew each other. They also happened to be attending the same college and since they were both business majors and just so happened to work together at the sales department. Neji’s father, much like Sasuke’s, wanted him to learn the business from bottom up. The boys had started their friendship as a business type, but eventually started to be friendlier and ended up hanging out outside of their school. 

Sasuke looked up to see the sign of his favorite coffee shop, Kono Java. The shop was well known for having a friendly environment and being a good place to hang out. It was a very popular shop for people of all ages. He made his way in and saw his friend standing in line, looking up at the menu. He tapped on his shoulder and Neji turned.

“Ah, that was quick!” Neji said, shaking Sasuke’s hand.

“Yeah, I was already on my way when I called.” Sasuke said, “I appreciate the ride to work, by the way.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Neji said, turning back to the front of the line.

“So, you gonna do it?” Sasuke asked, looking at the barista Neji was infatuated with.

“I don’t know, Uchiha, don’t you think that’s up to me?” Neji said sounding annoyed.

“Absolutely. I’m just tired of seeing you chicken out.” Sasuke said, shrugging.

“Shut up. You’ve got it easy, being engaged.” The longhaired male scoffed.

“Have you met my fiancée?” Sasuke laughed.

“Next!” the girl behind the cash register called out.

“That’s you.” Sasuke whispered loudly.

Neji waved him off and made his way to the counter.

“Hey, Neji!” the brunette woman said, smiling widely at him. “What’ll you have?”

Neji had been infatuated with Tenten for a while now, not that he'd admit it. He'd seen her around the college campus with her friends and she always looked so beautiful. She had a small chest and a small waist, but bigger assets on her lower half. Her long, brown hair was always styled a different way and her brown eyes were always adorned with long lashes, probably because of mascara. She rarely colored her lips, and she usually wore pants or shorts. The few times he'd seen her in a skirt or dress, he'd been blown away. She had such a lovely personality to match her good looks, it always made Neji nervous. Which is why he's never asked her out and has resorted to visiting the coffee shop every day, hoping to get the courage to ask her out.

“Good morning, Tenten.” Neji cleared his throat, “The usual will be fine.”

“Large caramel Frappuccino, it is!” Tenten said, punching in the order. “That’ll be five dollars and fifty-eight cents. Unless you want something to eat?”

“No, just the coffee is fine, thank you.” Neji mumbled, looking for his wallet in his back pocket and taking out his card before handing it to Tenten.

“Alright!” Tenten smiled, swiping his card and giving it back with a receipt and a pen. “Sign there, please.”

Neji nodded before taking the writing utensil and signing the receipt. He gave her a small smile before she winked and said, “Thank you and come again!”

Neji put his card away and placed his wallet back in his pocket, before sighing in defeat and making his way to the end of the counter to wait for his order. Sasuke was already standing there since another cashier had taken his order. He smirked at Neji and patted his back.

“It’s alright, buddy.” Sasuke said.

“Shut the hell up.” Neji said, pushing his arm away.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and waited for his coffee with Neji. When his name was called, Sasuke stepped up and the barista behind the counter tripped, spilling his drink all over his pants.

“Oh, shit!” Sasuke said, moving back.

“I’m so sorry, sir!” the ginger haired girl exclaimed, blushing. “I’ll make you a new drink, no charge!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Sasuke said, putting his journal down on the counter and reaching for some napkins to wipe his pants. “Don’t worry about it.”

Tenten came out from behind the counter with a mop after telling a coworker to take the register.

“Move aside, boys.” She said, starting to mop over the mess.

“Thank you, Tenten.” Neji said.

She looked up at him and smiled, “No problem! You don’t get to be manager by sitting on your ass, ya know!”

Neji nodded, turning to Sasuke who was dabbing at his pants.

“Here you go, sir.” The barista set the drink down on the counter carefully, trying to avoid any more accidents.

“Thank you.” Sasuke said, taking the coffee.

Neji looked at his watch as he took a sip from his coffee and almost choked.

“Sasuke, we’ll be late.” Neji said, taking his coffee from the counter and showing Sasuke the time.

“Damn! Let’s go.” Sasuke said, throwing the napkins in the trashcan and following Neji out of the coffee shop and to his car.

They got in the car, Sasuke in the passenger seat and Neji in the driver’s chair. Neji started up the car once they had their seatbelts and made his way to their office building. They sped off, trying to avoid being late to work. Once they arrived at the parking lot, they quickly made their way to the elevator. Sasuke kept tapping his foot anxiously, waiting for the elevator.They both stepped in when it arrived and pressed their ID’s to their security system. Once they were identified as employees, the elevator started making its way to their floor. The doors opened up and they both stepped off and made their way to their cubicles.

Their coworkers watched as they barely made it in time to punch in. One of their coworkers, Kabuto laughed.

“Almost missed the finish line there, boys.” He said, pushing his glasses up his nose.

“We know.” Neji stated, taking a seat at his desk and taking a breath.

Sasuke high-fived his friend and chuckled, before leaning his head back and closing his eyes for a moment. Sasuke sighed, knowing he had a whole day of work ahead of him before starting up his computer and cracked his knuckles, ready to get down to business.

Never did it occur to him that he might have left an important part of him around for anyone to snatch up.

* * *

Author's Note: And that's chapter one! I hope you guys liked it. Point out grammar errors if you see any. I am not perfect and we can't rely on the spellcheck all the time. Please, feel free to let me know what you think. If you liked it enough, hopefully I will see you around next chapter. Thank you for reading! -ScatteredWriting


	2. Who Are Your Main Characters? (Day One: Part Two.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I introduce Sakura and we get to see a bit into her life before Sasuke. Sasuke and Sakura will not be meeting yet, but it will happen in a few chapters, please bare with me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! First of all, Naruto does not belong to me. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Second, thank you for reading, I really appreciate it. This story is in third person, because I feel like it's better for everyone to know what every character is thinking. There will be swearing! People swear, so I feel like not swearing in a story is unrealistic, especially since the characters are in their twenties and younger people tend to swear more. 
> 
> There is a bit of SasuIno and NaruSaku at the beginning, but this is a SasuSaku story! There's also some ShikaTema, NejiTen, NaruHina, SaiIno, SuiKari, and others… Also, the characters might be a little out of character, but it is for the sake of the story so bare with me. Thank you!
> 
> While I was writing I was listening to: My boyfriend clicking his mouse as he watched a presentation for class and Elastic Heart by Sia.

* * *

The bright sunlight light up her pale face, her green eyes blinking slowly. She ran her fingers through her long, platinum blonde hair. A heavy arm draped over her waist stopped her from moving. She lifted the covers a bit to see a familiar head of blond hair. She gently ran her fingers through the blond man’s locks and smiled softly. She heard him mumble something before he rolled over, moving his arm away.

She sat up slowly, her shirt falling off her shoulder, revealing her black bra. She looked towards her balcony doors, where the curtains were failing at their job. She walked over, the bed sheets sliding off her legs as she stood. She pushed the curtains away to take in her view of the city.

Taxi cabs galore, people filling the streets, and the sound of traffic taking over. Sakura sighed, picking up a cigarette from the bedside table in the corner of the room and lighting it. She took a long drag before letting the smoke escape her mouth. She looked back to the bed where the blond man was turning and yawning loudly.

“Good morning, lover.” She spoke softly, taking another puff.

“I’m surprised you know what morning is,” he said, his blue eyes staring up and down her body lovingly. “You’re usually in bed until twelve.”

“I thought I’d take on the world earlier today,” her voice was low, as if to not wake anyone. “What do you say, join me?”

She held out her hand to him, her green nail polish complimenting her pale skin. He grinned as he got up out of bed, dragging the covers with him. He stood next to her by the doors and grabbed her hand gently, pulling the cigarette up to his lips before taking a drag.

“Get your own.” Sakura said, pulling her hand away as he blew out a puff a smoke at the balcony doors.

“That would require more effort than I’d like to put in at this hour.” He chuckled, looking out the window. “How cold do you think it is?”

“Cold enough that I can get away with not wearing a bra.” Sakura said, pressing her hand to the window. “I’ll be wearing so many layers no one will notice.”

He placed his hand on top of hers and intertwined their fingers. His tan had covering hers; he pulled her close with his other hand. She laid her head on his chest, and took another drag of the cigarette. 

“What now, then?” He asked, taking the cigarette from her hand.

She laughed and said, “I have no idea.”

“Fair enough.” He laughed, kissing the top of her head.

Shuffling was heard throughout the apartment, the opening and closing of the kitchen cabinets becoming distracting.

The couple turned to see a medium-length, dark brown haired friend standing in the kitchen in front of the stove. His torso was bare, exposing his sleeve tattoos, but he was wearing dark grey pajama pants covering his bottom half. He turned the stove on and placed a pan on one of the burners.

“Morning, handsome.” Sakura said, still standing by the balcony doors.

“Whatever.” The man in the kitchen mumbled, cracking two eggs into a plate and mixing them.

“Someone continues to be the most joyous person in the morning.” The blond man said sarcastically, putting the cigarette out in an ashtray that sat by the window.

He groped Sakura’s ass before making his way to the kitchen. Sakura shook her head before following him, and jumping onto the counter top. She sat facing both men in the kitchen, her legs hanging off the counter and swinging slowly.

“Shut up, Naruto.” The brunet said as he placed diced ham into the egg mix.

“For someone who got laid last night, you are not so happy.” Naruto said, his hand on top of the freezer door before pulling open the fridge door and looking for something to eat or drink.

“Yeah, well, women are needy.”

“You’re just lazy, Shikamaru.” Sakura said, running her hands through her hair away from her face.

“Thank you for the obvious, Sakura. Maybe next you’ll tell me that I need a haircut, like my mother.” Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he poured the eggs onto the frying pan.

Naruto pulled his head out of the refrigerator to look at Sakura, “Chocolate milk?” he asked, showing her the cartoon of milk from the top shelf.

Sakura shook her head, looking back at Shikamaru.

“I don’t give a damn about your hair.” She stated, “But your piercings need to be cleaned or they’ll get infected.”

“I know, I know.” He sighed, “Stop nagging me, woman. I’ll clean ‘em.”

Sakura shrugged. Naruto took the carton of milk out of the fridge and uncapped it before taking a swig straight from the carton.

“Were you raised by wolves?” another voice asked from behind Sakura.

Sakura turned to see her dirty blonde haired roommate standing against the wall. She was in her underwear and a big sweater that read “I Don’t Do Mornings”. Sakura tapped the counter area next to her, motioning for the other female to join her, before turning to face the kitchen again.

She took the invitation and jumped onto the counter, she draped her arm over Sakura’s shoulders and kissed her cheek. Sakura leaned her head on hers, smiling.

“As a matter of fact, yes. Maybe we’re related!” Naruto said, placing the cap back on the milk carton before returning it to the fridge.

“I hope not.” The woman said, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

“Come on, Temari, would it really be so bad to be related to me?” Naruto asked, giving his puppy eyes.

Shikamaru scoffed and Naruto hit his shoulder.

“I didn’t ask you, asshole.” The blond male said.

“Yes, I think it would be.” Temari answered, smirking.

“I disagree.” Sakura said, looking at Naruto.

“Thank you, Sakura.” Naruto said, sticking his tongue out at Shikamaru and Temari who just brushed it off.

“Yeah, can you pass me the Crunchy Flakes?” Sakura asked, laughing.

“You’re only using me.” Naruto said, reaching for the cereal box before walking it to Sakura. “You’re using me for favors and sex.”

“You got me.” She said, taking the box before blowing a kiss his way.

Naruto mimed catching the kiss and putting it on his cheek. Temari leaned over to see Shikamaru’s work. Sakura reached over to the cabinets closest to her to grab a bowl to serve her cereal in. She poured the cereal into the bowl and closed the box again.

“Did you put salt on yet?’ Temari asked before kissing Shikamaru’s shoulder.

“Yes, woman.” He replied, placing the omelet on a plate before passing it to her.

“Thank you, love.” She said, “Pass me a fork, blondie.”

She nodded her head towards the silverware drawer. Naruto opened it and handed her a fork. She mumbled a ‘thank you’ and he nodded.

“Anyone know if Tenten is working already?” Sakura asked, opening her mouth towards Temari, waiting to be fed. Temari fed her some of her omelet. “Ooh, that’s delicious!”

“Yeah, I think she had an early shift at the coffee house.” Shikamaru said cracking two more eggs into the plate he was using before.

“Poor Tenten.” Naruto said, “Being forced to face people so early in the morning. What time is it anyway?”

They all looked at the stove clock that read “7:17A.M.” Sakura’s eyes widened, Temari looked bored, Shikamaru looked annoyed, and Naruto whistled a bit.

“Well, then!” Sakura said, moving away from Temari and jumping off the counter, taking her cereal bowl with her. “Might as well get an early start on my day.”

“Any plans?” Temari asked, putting her empty plate aside

“None whatsoever!” Sakura said, making her way to her and Tenten’s room and going to her dresser, pulling a drawer open and looking for new underwear.

“Ah, best kind of day!” Temari said from the kitchen loud enough for Sakura to hear. “Shikamaru and I have lunch with my brothers later.”

Shikamaru sighed, looking at his girlfriend, “Is that today?”

“Yes, it is.” She said, pinching his cheek.

He moved away, “Troublesome.” He mumbled.

“Oh! Can I go? I haven’t seen Gaara since we graduated high school!” Naruto asked, having a habit of inviting himself to places.

Shikamaru looked at Temari, as if asking for her opinion on the blond joining them, she shrugged.

“Fine, but you’re paying for yourself.” Shikamaru said, finally eating his scrambled eggs.

“Alright!” Naruto said, smiling.

Sakura smiled before grabbing her towel off her coat hanger and making her way to the bathroom, her cereal bowl in hand. She laid her towel, bowl, and underwear on near a pile of make up products that were spread on the counter. She grabbed a hair tie from a drawer and pulled her hair up into a bun.

She made her way to the shower and turned it on to the hottest setting before stepping away and stripping her underwear. She stared at herself in the mirror that was hanging behind the door; her fit figure was covered in hickeys thanks to her blond friend. Her cherry blossom tattoos under her collarbones standing out on her light skin, one for each parent.

She made her way to the shower, reaching her hand under the running water to make sure it was just the right temperature. Once she was content, she took another spoonful of her cereal before drawing the curtain back and stepping into the shower. She let the water run down her back for a bit, warming her up.

She began to hum to herself, keeping her eyes closed so the shampoo wouldn’t get in her eyes. She washed her hair slowly, trying to waste as much time as possible in the shower.

Tonight, she would be performing at a nightclub. Her band would perform there often; they even started to get a bit of a fan base. People would come out whenever they had a performance scheduled and they’d all just have a great time. The band would mostly do covers of other musicians’ songs, but sometimes they would add their own songs into their set list.

Sakura loved being in a band. Ever since she could remember, she wanted to be a singer. Her parents always reminded her of how she used to sing everything she did, and how she had a gift from a young age. They were always so supportive of her and were more than thrilled to help her move to the States. They decided to stay in Japan, though, because unlike Sakura, they weren’t as daring.

They raised her to always try new things, to do what her heart told her, and to live life as though she was going to die tomorrow. And so, she did. She tried to do something she’s never done before at least once a week. With that in mind, Sakura got to thinking what she should do this week.

_Hm…Maybe I’ll change my hairstyle?_ She thought. _A change of color is overdue, but what color haven’t I worn?_

She reached for her body wash, the one that smelled of lavender, and began to wash herself with it. Once she was done, she turned off the shower and stepped out. She reached for her towel and wrapped it around herself before stepping out of the shower.

She put on her new underwear and pulled off her hair tie before brushing her hair. She then stepped out of the bathroom to the cool apartment. Her roommates were nowhere to be seen, except for Naruto who was lying on his pullout couch, his arm draped over his eyes and his chest rising and falling slowly as he breathed.

Sakura tiptoed her way to her room and shut the door behind her gently. She walked over to her and Tenten’s closet, looking over all the articles of clothing. She took out her favorite winter coat, a long red coat with white tread holding it together, an oversized hood to keep her head warm and make her look like a fantasy book character. (Or at least that’s how she’d describe it.) She grabbed a gray long sleeve shirt, a sweater, and said coat to wear. She then walked over to her dresser and got a pair of black tights, and dark blue jeans before walking back to the closet and grabbing her white winter boots.

She got dressed as quickly as possible before walking over to the bathroom and doing her make up. She looked at herself in the mirror before walking back to her room. She could feel Naruto’s eyes following her as she walked by. Sakura heard shifting in the living room and next thing she knew, he was leaning against her doorframe.

“Yes?” she asked, putting her camera inside her backpack purse as well as a journal. She grabbed her phone from her bedside table before pacing it in her coat pocket.

“Mind if I come with?” Naruto asked, picking at the paint that was cracking off the doorframe.

“Not at all.” Sakura smiled, throwing her backpack over her shoulder.

“Great.” Naruto said before rushing to get dressed.

Sakura could hear Shikamaru complaining from his room, but she couldn’t make out what he was saying. Before she could try to figure it out, Naruto was back at her door, dressed and wearing one of Shikamaru’s thick winter coats, jeans, and his orange sneakers. Sakura giggled, walking towards the door. Naruto moved away to let her pass, and followed her out the door.

“Later, guys!” Sakura called out once she opened the front door.

“Let me know where we’re meeting for lunch, dudes!” Naruto shouted behind Sakura before shutting the door and letting her lock it.

Sakura wrapped her arm around Naruto’s waist and he draped his arm on her shoulders. They took the elevator to the lobby and made their way out of their building. They talked about current events and took various pictures on their walk. They decided they’d stop by the coffee shop Tenten worked at and pay her a visit. As they approached the coffee shop, they saw two dark-haired young men running out of the shop and into a car. Sakura and Naruto laughed.

“What the hell do you suppose that was about?” Sakura asked, laughing.

“I dunno, probably late to the stuck up convention.” Naruto shrugged and smiled when Sakura laughed at his comment.

He held the door open for her, “Milady!”

She smiled, “Thank you, sir.” As she walked in, she pulled off her hood, enjoying the warmth the coffee house had to offer.

Tenten waved at them from where she was moping at the pick up area. They waved back as they stood in line, waiting to get their order taken.

“Welcome to Kono Java, what’ll you have today?” a ginger haired girl asked, smiling at them.

“Morning, Moegi!” Naruto exclaimed, looking at the menu. “I’ll have a hazelnut coffee, as usual.”

Moegi nodded, looking away and blushing. “A-and you, Sakura?”

“I’ll have…a white chocolate latte.” Sakura answered, reaching for her backpack.

Naruto stopped her. “I’ll pay.” He said as he pulled his wallet out of his pocket.

“Oh, thanks!” Sakura said, smiling at Naruto and Moegi, “I’m gonna go say hi to Tenten.”

“Okay.” Naruto said as he handed Moegi his card.

Sakura made her way to where her roommate was moping what seemed to be a big cup of coffee. Tenten looked up at her and smiled before standing up and wiping her forehead with her arm.

“Hey!” the brunette said, putting the mop aside.

“Hey yourself.” Sakura looked around, “What happened?”

“Just an accident, no need to worry.” Tenten said, “I gotta get back to work, mind if we chat later?”

“Oh, yeah. No problem.” She gave Tenten a quick hug before she went behind the bar again.

Sakura stood at the end of the counter, waiting for her drink while Naruto was looking for sugar and tops for their coffee cups.

She placed her hands on the counter and noticed that one of them was on a material that was different from the counter’s. She looked down and saw a journal-looking planner that had “2014-2015” engraved on the front cover.

She picked it up and opened it, the first page was the “If lost, please contact…” page. She looked it over; the name on it was Sasuke Uchiha. As Sakura stared at the notebook, Naruto made his way to her side, leaning over her, he read.

“Who the hell is Sasuke Uchiha?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t know.” She answered.

_But I'm going to find out._ Sakura thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's chapter two! I hope you guys liked it. Point out grammar errors if you see any. I am not perfect and we can't rely on the spellcheck all the time. Please, feel free to let me know what you think. If you liked it enough, hopefully I will see you around next chapter. Thank you for reading! -ScatteredWriting


	3. Who Are Your Main Characters? (Day One: Part Three.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where Sasuke's life starts to turn for the worst or best (It depends on who you ask, Sakura would say the latter.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! First of all (as always), Naruto does not belong to me. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Second, thank you for reading, I really appreciate it. This story is in third person, because I feel like it's better for everyone to know what every character is thinking. There will be swearing! (Again, as always!)
> 
> There is a bit of SasuIno and NaruSaku at the beginning, but this is a SasuSaku story! There's also some ShikaTema, NejiTen, NaruHina, SaiIno, SuiKari, and others… Also, the characters might be a little out of character, but it is for the sake of the story so bare with me. Thank you!
> 
> While I was writing I was listening to: Vagabond by Misterwives.
> 
> Oh! And there's a phone number in the end of the chapter, for which I didm;t write the last 4 digits bc I didn't want to accidentally write a real number! Anyways, enjoy!

While sitting at his desk, Sasuke felt like the day was going by slower than usual. He glanced to Neji’s desk, where he sat typing into his computer and talking to a customer through his headset. He nodded as he spoke, as if the person on the line could see him.

Sasuke yawned audibly and turned back to face his computer when he saw someone looming over his desk.

“Shit!” Sasuke exclaimed, looking at his co-worker, Kabuto, who was staring down at him.

“Getting your sales in, Uchiha? If you aren’t, you better, or else I’ll beat you this time!” Kabuto said, staring daggers at the young Uchiha.

Sasuke sighed, “You have GOT to stop doing this, Kabuto. You’re going to give me a heart attack on of these days.”

“Yes…” Kabuto mumbled, before walking away to his cubicle.

Sasuke followed Kabuto with his eyes to ensure he wasn’t going to attempt to scare him again. Once Kabuto reached his desk and sat down, Sasuke turned back to his computer, staring at it.

_I can’t believe this is what some people have to do every day of their lives…_ Sasuke thought, _This sucks._

Sasuke looked down at the clock on his desktop, 10:47A.M., almost time for lunch. Then, he decided he should at least try to make one more sale before lunchtime. He looked at the client list for a number he had not called yet and chose one. He dialed the number and put his headset on, waiting for the client to pick up.

“Hello?” A male voice answered.

“Yes, hello, Mr. Hatake. My name is Sasuke Uchiha, from Sharingan Suites. I was wondering, when was the last time you went on vacation?” Sasuke said, knowing his sales pitch by now.

“Feels like ages ago. Especially since I just landed from Japan because your asshole of a father sent me down to deal with company shit.” The man’s voice came off bored, and low.

“Kakashi?” Sasuske asked, surprised. He looked at the paper he got the number from again and saw the man’s first name on the page next to the number he dialed.

“The one and only. Why the hell are you calling me to sell me a vacation to a location of a company I work for, you little shit?” Kakashi asked.

“I don’t know why your name is on here! Remember that we call numbers that we’re suggested. I didn’t think it’d be you to answer.” Sasuke defended himself.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just take my number off here, okay?” The older man asked, sighing.

“Okay, jeez. What’s bugging you?” Sasuke asked, leaning back in his chair, trying to balance a pen on his nose.

“I have jetlag and the last thing I need is my boss’s kid calling me when all I want is to sleep.”

“Alright. Well, then go to sleep, old man.” Sasuke said, the pen falling off his nose and landing under his desk. He contemplated reaching for it, but brushed it off and got another one from his drawer and started doodling in a notebook he had near by.

“Good night, Sasuske.” Kakashi said, ready to end the call.

“Good morning, Kakashi.” Sasuke said, hanging up the call and shaking his head. He sympathized with the older man; he knew his father could be a real pain in the ass.

Neji rolled from his desk to Sasuke’s from his desk and smirked at him.

“How many sales so far?” Neji asked, looking proud.

“Nine.” Sasuke answered, not looking away from his notebook.

“I have twelve so far, and it’s almost lunch. You’re unusually lacking in sales today, Uchiha.” Neji said, looking at Sasuke’s doodle.

It looked like he was drawing himself, not enough detail had been added from him to be sure. Neji turned his head and raised his eyebrow. Once Sasuke had drawn his hair and filled it in with his blue pen, he could tell it really Sasuke.

“Hey, Sasuke. I have a question.” Neji asked, looking at the clock on the wall. “Do you miss Ino?”

“Mm. I don’t know. I mean, it’s weird not having her to boss me around all morning. And the bed feels empty, but I feel like it always is.” Sasuke said and then mumbled, “Even when she’s here.”

“Hm.” Neji mumbled and decided to leave it there, “Well, what’re you doing for lunch?”

“I don’t know. Nothing.” Sasuke said, looking over his drawing of himself before nodding in content. “Writing, maybe?”

Ever since he was young, Sasuke has had a passion for writing. He never actually considered making a career out of it, though. Not like he had a choice in what he wanted to do.

“Alright, then! Come have lunch with Hinata and I. Unless you plan on working on that novel of yours?” Neji said, patting Sasuke’s shoulder before rolling back to his desk.

Sasuke noticed that everyone around him was packing up to head out. He decided to do the same, stuffing his notebook into his bag. He decided lunch with Hinata and Neji wouldn’t be bad. He looked into his bag, searching for his planner, seeing a small notebook at the bottom of his bag, he sighed. He grabbed his black trench coat from behind his office chair and put it on. He zipped his bag closed, and walked over to the desk in the front of the office where Hinata sat.

Hinata was Neji’s cousin. She and Neji looked very similar, some might even think they are siblings. As Sasuke approached her desk, he noticed she was talking on the phone and was writing something down on a sticky note.

“Y-yes, sir.” She said her voice was soft, like satin.

Sasuke waved at her when he reached her desk, she smiled at him.

“Absolutely. Have a good day, s-sir!” She said, hanging up the phone afterwards.

“Good morning, Hinata.” Sasuke said, looking at the young woman as she stood up.

Hinata was beautiful. She had gorgeous black hair that had a tint of blue in some lighting, a pale complexion, big light blue eyes and beautiful curves. Many men in the office liked Hinata, and the brave would even try asking her out. She would always decline politely, saying she wasn’t looking for a relationship. Sasuke thought it was because she didn’t like any of the guys in the office, which Hinata later confirmed to be true.

“Good morning, Sasuke.” Hinata said, grabbing her lavender coat off from the coat rack she had in her office space, putting it on and wrapping the belt around tightly.

 Neji caught up to them, his coat thrown over his shoulder and his bag hitting against his leg as he walked towards Hinata’s desk. He nodded his head towards the door.

“Let’s go, then.” He said, heading out before them.

Sasuke motioned for Hinata to go first, she thanked Sasuke quietly and walked passed him. Her handbag in her hand, she walked like a model, one foot in front of the other, her hips swaying from side to side as she walked.

Sasuke couldn’t help but watch, her steps were light, but she managed to make her presence known anyway. He noticed that Neji was the same way, without the hip swaying and curves and whatnot, he was able to make his presence known without even having to try. The Hyuuga family had incredible genes. Much like his family, which is probably why they’re always obsessed with maintaining a status and making it absolutely necessary for the Uchiha’s to have males to keep the family name going. Well, the looks and the business.

Sasuke walked alongside Hinata, her handbag lightly brushing against his leg as they walked. He noticed that many people came up and greeted the Hyuuga children and even bowed as they walked away. It was strange for Americans to bow, but Sasuke just assumed it was because they knew they were of Japanese origin.

The trio walked out of the building into the city streets, the sun shinning down on them and the cold winter breeze hitting them rather quickly. Hinata shivered a bit, and hugged her coat tighter, trying to keep warm.

“Where should we go?” Neji asked, his long hair blowing in his face, as they were going against it.

“How about that Italian place near the old music store?” Hinata suggested, her voice muffled by her scarf.

“Sounds good!” Sasuke nodded, wanting to get out of the cold as soon as possible.

The men tried to call a cab, to no use. Hinata stepped out to the edge of the sidewalk and hailed a cab, making three stop for her. Sasuke’s eyes widened as Hinata chose the cab that was closest to them, opening the door and stepping into it. Sasuke and Neji followed her into the vehicle.

The cab driver questioned where they were going, once they told him, he began driving. Trying to avoid all the busy routes to the restaurant. Sasuke took the time to look out his window, the city passing by quickly. He tried to focus on one thing each time the setting changed. At one point when the cab was still, he saw a young couple kissing. The man was a bit taller than she was so she stood on her toes, trying to reach his lips. They were both blond, and they laughed when they parted, taking different directions. The male crossed in front of their cab and to the restaurant they were going to eat at. The female started walking by herself, pulling the hood of her coat over her head, her backpack hitting her back lightly as she walked away.The cab driver parked in front of the restaurant and Sasuke insisted on paying. He took his wallet out of his back pocket and paid the cab fair before joining his friends at the restaurant entrance. The blond who he’d seen kissing the girl outside was standing in front of the counter, leaning forward and flirting with the female host.

“Hey, I’m looking for a group of people. A guy with red hair and a temple tattoo, some tall dude who’s got face tattoos, another tall guy with a ponytail, and a blonde lady who was probably complaining…” The blond grinned as he described the people he was looking for.

“Oi, moron, we’re right here!” A female voice said from a table near by, “Would it kill ya to not be loud as hell?”

“Now you’re being loud!” The blond stranger said, smiling back at the hostess, “Thanks, beautiful.”

The blond walked over to his table and sat down next to the red-haired male Sasuke recognized from one of his classes. _His name was Gary? Or Gabriel? Something with a G…_ Hinata walked over to the podium and asked for a table for them.

Neji, who was standing behind Sasuke mumbled, “I see this place has an open-door policy to idiots.”

Sasuke smirked, “It appears so.”

Meanwhile, Hinata was looking at the blond male who was now laughing loudly, and patting the redhead’s back. Hinata blushed and looked away when he noticed she was staring. Feeling exposed, she stood on Sasuke’s left side, avoiding the blond male’s gaze.

The hostess called on them to lead them to their table. The three of them followed her to a table on the opposite side of the restaurant, near a window. Sasuke took a seat next to the window, Hinata took a seat next to him, and Neji sat across from him. The hostess handed them their menus and told them their server would be with them shortly before walking away.

They all started looking through their menus, unsure of what to eat. Sasuke was halfway through the entrees section when his phone started buzzing in his pocket. He set his menu down on the table and took his phone out of his pocket. The caller ID said it was his brother, Itachi, calling. Sasuke rolled his eyes, if Itachi was calling, this wouldn’t be a pleasant phone call. Sasuke taped his finger on the answer button, pressing the phone to his ear.

“What is it, Itachi? I’m at lunch with the Hyuugas.” Sasuke said, not even attempting to hide that he was annoyed.

“Oh? So you’re at lunch, I’m sorry to bother you, little brother. I just assumed you were going to be joining us for lunch today, as you promised last week.” His brother answered in his condescending voice.

“What the hell are you talking about, jerk?” Sasuke asked angrily.

“Our parents are sitting across from me, extremely concerned because you are not here yet.” His brother said, and Sasuke could hear his mother talking behind Itachi. It was distant, but she didn’t sound happy.

“What?” Sasuke said, reaching for his bag, unzipping it and moving aside his things, reaching for the notebook he’d seen earlier. He pulled it out and looked at it, noticing it was just one of his journals. “What the hell?”

"Hm?” his brother said on the line, “Did you possibly forget?”

 Sasuke started to get nervous, he started moving the contents of his bag around, looking for his planner. He started laying out whatever he had in his bag on the table, his friends looking at him, confused.

_No. No. No. No. NO. This cannot be happening!_ Sasuke thought. He unzipped every zipper on his bag and looked inside, no sign of his planner anywhere.

He brushed his bangs back with his hand and started retracing his steps mentally.

Itachi chuckled on the line, “It’s alright if you forgot, Sasuke. Just join us at the sushi place—.”

Sasuke hung up on his brother before he could hear the restaurant was located. He started shoving everything back into his bag as quickly as possible. The server arrived at the table as Sasuke was putting everything away.

“Hello, my name is Hinakura. I’ll be your server this afternoon. Can I get you started off with some drinks?” A beautiful young lady with dark, wavy hair said, standing in front of them, a notebook and pen in hand.

Neji looked away from Sasuke for a moment, smiling at the young girl.

“I’ll have a water with lemon, please.” Neji said.

The server wrote it down and turned to Hinata who was a bit distracted by Sasuke’s meltdown. Hinakura watched as Sasuke’s eyes darted back and forth as he thought. She couldn’t help but think he was very handsome, but put that aside in her mind for now.

“Ma’am…” Hinakura said, making Hinata turn to face her, “what would you like to drink?”

“A-a sprite, please!” Hinata said, smiling as Hinakura wrote her drink down.

“And you, sir?” Hinakura asked, looking at Sasuke.

“Nothing, I can’t stay.” Sasuke said, getting up and taking his bag with him.

“What?” Neji said, surprised.

“I-I forgot I had agreed to have lunch with my family today. I apologize.” Sasuke pushed his chair back, walking around it and pushing it back under the table.

He walked behind Hinata and bowed to the three of them before walking away quickly. He made his way out of the restaurant, the cold hitting him like a truck.

“Sonofabitch.” He pulled his collar to cover his neck with it.

Sasuke pulled his phone out from his pocket and searched his contact list for Yuki’s number. He dialed and started walking toward Kono Java, the coffee house he had gone to earlier that morning.

“Mr. Uchiha?” Yuki answered.

“Yes, Yuki-san,” Sasuke said, his voice dripping with worry. “It’s me. Listen, I need you to search my room for my planner.”

“Your planner?” Yuki said and he could hear water running in the background.

“Yes, yes! My planner, you know, it’s small, brown, and says two thousand fourteen through two thousand fifteen on it!” Sasuke began walking faster when he looked down at his watch, he didn’t want to be late for work again.

“Yes, I know. I’ll look.” Yuki said, the sound of water disappearing. “I just finished the dishes.”

“Alright, let me know if you find it.”

“I will.”

Sasuke hung up the phone and started running towards the coffee shop, he couldn’t afford anyone else finding it and throwing it away or destroying it. His computer bag keep hitting his side as he ran, making him think he might find a bruise there later. His hands were freezing; his nose was red and is teeth were chattering, as he got closer to the coffee shop. He opened the door roughly, making people turn to see him enter the store. He looked around to see if anyone had picked it up before walking over to the pick up station and looking all over.

“Sasuke?” he heard someone say behind him before turning around and seeing Tenten sitting behind him wearing red glasses and holding a book in her hands.

“Tenten, hello.” He greeted as he walked over to her.

“Wanna sit?” She asked, pointing to the chair across from her.

He nodded, still breathing heavily as he tried to calm down.

“You keep breathing like that and you’ll start hyperventilating. Do you want a water bottle or something?” She slid her glasses to the top of her head and set her book down on the table.

Sasuke shook his head as he took deep breaths, hyperventilating or passing out were the last things he needed right now.

“Tenten, this morning I left in a hurry and I seem to have forgotten my planner. Did you happen to see it or see anyone pick it up?”

She smiled, “Actually, yeah. One of my friends picked it up.”

“One of your friends, great! You have it, then?” Sasuke said sounding relieved.

“Um…” Tenten said, “Not really.”

“What do you mean ‘not really’?” Sasuke asked confused.

“My friend still has it.” Tenten said, looking inside the purse that was sitting on her lap.

“What?” After digging around, Tenten pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Sasuke.

“She told me to give you this, though, if you came by looking for it.”

Sasuke opened the paper and read what was written on it in red sparkly letters:

“Mr. Uchiha, If you would like to see your planner again, call me at (212) 765-xxxx. I’ll be waiting.” Signed, Sakura.

Sasuke looked up at Tenten with an annoyed look. She simply shrugged at him.

“That’s all I know. She took the planner with her.” Tenten said, attempting to defend herself.

“Your friend has serious problems. Why not leave the planner here for me to find?” Sasuke asked, looking down at the note again.

“I asked her that myself, but Sakura is stubborn and insisted on this.” Tenten got her glasses case from her bag and put them inside it. Then, she placed the case and her book in her bag before getting up. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have two more hours and I’m out of here. Good luck.”

Sasuke looked down at the note before pulling out his phone and dialing the number on it, he waited impatiently for the phone to be answered. Then it stopped ringing and a female answered, “Hello, Sasuke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's chapter three! I hope you guys liked it. Point out grammar errors if you see any. I am not perfect and we can't rely on the spellcheck all the time. Please, feel free to let me know what you think. If you liked it enough, hopefully I will see you around next chapter. Thank you for reading! -ScatteredWriting


	4. Who Are Your Main Characters? (Day One: Part Four.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we catch up with Sakura and finally witness the phone conversation between Sasuke and Sakura! It's happening, guys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! First of all, Naruto does not belong to me. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Second, thank you for reading, I really appreciate it. This story is in third person, because I feel like it's better for everyone to know what every character is thinking. There will be swearing! People swear, so I feel like not swearing in a story is unrealistic, especially since the characters are in their twenties and younger people tend to swear more.
> 
> There is a bit of SasuIno and NaruSaku at the beginning, but this is a SasuSaku story! There's also some ShikaTema, NejiTen, NaruHina, SaiIno, SuiKari, and others… Also, the characters might be a little out of character, but it is for the sake of the story so bare with me. Thank you!
> 
> While I was writing I was listening to: Hallelujah by Panic! At The Disco & my mother-in-law typing away as she worked.
> 
> P.S. Shout out to Joana789 for the awesome message in regards to the story. You're the real MVP. And to all of you who have read this story and left kudos! I appreciate the love!

Naruto shrugged, looking at Sakura who was flipping through the planner.

“What kind of person writes everything they’re going to do every day?” Sakura asked, showing Naruto the detailed schedule on each page.

“A lunatic, obviously!” Naruto said, trying to match Sakura’s tone.

He laughed when she glared at him and he put his arm around her shoulders. “Just give the thing to Tenten so she can give it to the dude when he comes back.”

“No, I think I’m going to keep it. I want to meet the person who feels the need to plan everything weeks in advance.” Sakura said, shutting the planner and placing it under her arm.

“Your drinks.” Tenten said, laying their cups down on the counter.

“Thanks, Tenten.” Naruto said, grabbing his cup and taking a sip before turning to Sakura and saying, “What does it matter?”

“What does what matter?” Tenten asked, looking to Sakura for an answer.

“It doesn’t, really.” Sakura said, grabbing her drink. “I am curious.”

“Curious about what?” Tenten asked feeling ignored.

“Your curiosity is going to be the death of you.” Naruto said, rolling his eyes.

“Someone talk to me!” Tenten said before Moegi called her.

Sakura smiled at Tenten sheepishly and said, “Sorry, Twenty, I’ll fill you in later.”

“You better!” Tenten said, pointing a finger at Sakura.

Sakura smiled and held her hands up in surrender. Tenten nodded and walked away.

Sakura shrugged as she and Naruto made their way to a table near the window. She set her drink on the table before reaching into her backpack for her journal.

“You gonna develop those pictures we took today?” Naruto asked.

“Maybe. I mean, I need them for my journal.” Sakura flipped through the pages carefully.

“If you do, I want a copy of all of them.” The blond smiled, watching Sakura.

“Okay.” She smiled at him, “See, I don’t understand…”

“Understand what?”

“Well, I write in my journal AFTER things happen. Not before…”

“Your thing is more like a diary.” Naruto started, taking a sip from his drink and taking a pause to swallow before speaking again, “His is a planner.”

“Weeks in advance!” Sakura grabbed the planner and flipped through it, “Look! He knows that two weeks from now he is going to eat at Akimichi’s!!!”

Sakura shoved the planner towards Naruto, who laughed.

“What the hell!?” Naruto looked out the window in thought for a moment before saying, “ Now I want to eat at Akimichi’s. Choji’s family is full of great cooks.”

“He’s engaged…” Sakura mumbled, trailing her fingers on the page that had today’s date on it. “And he’s supposed to eat with his family today.”

“This is stalkerish, Sakura. Just leave the thing here with Tenten.” Naruto suggested again.

“I can’t! I need to meet this person.” Sakura said, putting the planner down and flipping through more pages.

“They might not appreciate that you’ve taken their stuff and stuck your nose into all of it.”

Sakura took a sip from her drink and nodded, “I know.”

“But you’re gonna take it anyway?” Naruto asked already half way done with his drink.

“Yes!” She exclaimed, “He has a time to take a shower!!!”

“That’s a bit odd, but that’s his business.” Naruto said.

“I know.” She closed the planner and stuffed it in her bag.

Sakura looked at Naruto and smiled at him.

“So…” She started, “What are we going to do tomorrow?”

“Baby, didn’t I tell you? I work tomorrow.” The blond said, leaning in and putting a hand to Sakura’s cheek, stroking it softly.

“Oh. No, I guess you forgot.” Sakura sighed, “Okay! What about Wednesday?”

“I work in the afternoon.”

“Should I even ask if you’re free on Thursday?” She sighed, her smile falling slowly. “Did you even finish your Christmas shopping?!”

Naruto sighed and took hold of her hand before kissing it. He looked at her apologetically. Sakura nodded and squeezed his hand.

“Got it.” Sakura said as she leaned back in her seat.

“I’m so sorry. The store has been giving me lots of hours.” Naruto said, “I’m lucky they gave me tonight and Saturday night to perform at the club.”

“Yeah.” Sakura shook her head and smiled, “No, no. It’s fine. I mean, it’s good! You’re getting more hours.”

“Yeah, right?” Naruto chuckled, “I can spoil you more that way!”

“Right…” Sakura nodded and kissed his hand. “Plus, it’s not like we’re exclusive.”

Naruto got quiet and nodded.

“I just wanted to spend more time with my best friend, you know?”

“Yeah, I get it.” Naruto said, “I want that too.”

“I know.” Sakura said. “We have today, though, right?”

“Until Shikamaru or Temari call, yeah.”

An awkward silence took over and neither of them talked for a bit. Sakura looked out the window and stared at the people walking by. She took a sip of her coffee and before she knew it, it was all gone. Naruto had finished his drink a while ago and was left twirling the cup on the table to distract himself. Sakura sighed, getting Naruto’s attention.

“Okay!” Sakura said as she stood up from her seat and started walking away from the table.

“What are you doing?” Naruto asked as he stood up as the same time as her.

“I’m going to talk to Tenten for a moment. You can sit.”

Naruto sat down, “Okay…”

Sakura made her way through the coffee shop and stood at the pick up section of the counter. When Tenten looked at her, Sakura waved her over. Tenten asked one of her coworkers to take over the cash register before making her way to Sakura.

“Yes, love of my life?” Tenten said, leaning on the counter to look at Sakura.

“Hey.” Sakura smiled, “I have a question."

“I might have an answer and depending on the question, the answer might be a lie.” Tenten said.

“Do you know a Sasuke Uchiha?”

“Sasuke? Yeah, he comes in every morning with the guy I told you about!”

“The one that looks like he smells of cheese?” Sakura asked and Tenten laughed.

“No, the other one.” Tenten said, waving off the thought of the guy who smells like cheese.

“Ohhh! The one that looks like his face was sculpted by the gods?” Sakura asked in a melodramatic tone, imitating Tenten.

“Yes, him!” Tenten said, “My platonic love!”

“It doesn’t have to be platonic and you know it!” Sakura said, poking Tenten’s forehead.

“I know, but he doesn’t look like he’s interested and I don’t want to look stupid!” Tenten said, laying her head facedown on the counter.

Sakura leaned down and kissed the top of Tenten’s head.

“Why is it so haaaard?” Tenten asked, still facing the counter.

“Because you make it that way.” Sakura laughed.

“Be quiet. Anyways!” Tenten said, standing up straight again. “What did you want to know about Sasuke?“

"What do you know?” Sakura asked.

“He’s about five foot ten, has really dark eyes, dark hair and is pale. He’s not skinny, also not fat. I would say he works out. He’s kind of serious, very polite. Uh, I know he’s a student. That’s about it, I think. Why?”

“I found his planner. Does he seem like a weird guy?”

“No, I wouldn’t say weird. He’s always carrying that planner around, though. It must be important.” The brunette said, “You wanna put it in the lost and found?”

“Actually, no. I’m going to take it with me.” Sakura said making Tenten raise an eyebrow.

“Why?” Tenten questioned while adjusting her apron.

“I’m curious! I wanna meet him." the blonde girl said.

“Uh huh. What do you get out of this?” the brunette asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Amusement.”

“Got it. Okay, what am I supposed to say when he comes by to get it?”

“You’ll give him a note from me and he’ll call me.” Sakura said.

“What if he ends up being a psycho?”

“Then I will be counting on you to kick his ass for me!” The blonde girl laughed.

“Fine, I’ll do it. But what do I get in return?” Tenten asked as she looked behind her to make sure her coworkers were all working.

“I will do your laundry for a week?”

“How about you do your own laundry for once?” Tenten suggested.

“Yeah, yeah! ‘No one ever does anything around here! I live with a bunch of babies. Wah!’ Help me, Twenty!” Sakura pleaded giving Tenten puppy eyes.

“How about this?” Tenten said, “You get close to Sasuke, you set me up with Neji.”

“Fine! I will set you up with the Greek God.” Sakura said, “Though, I believe you’re capable of getting a date with him yourself.”

“If I don’t get a date with him myself, you set me up. Deal?” Tenten asked, holding her hand out for Sakura to shake.

“Deal! You’re the best!” Sakura said shaking Tenten’s hand, before kissing her cheek.

“I know, I know.” Tenten giggled, “Give me the note when you’re on your way out.”

“Okay!” Sakura said as she walked back to the table where Naruto was sitting and texting.

Naruto looked up when Sakura took a seat.

“Everything okay?” Naruto asked, hiding his phone in his jacket pocket.

“All good!” Sakura ripped out a page from her journal and took out her favorite sparkly gel pen.

“What’re you writing?” Naruto asked.

“I’m writing a note for Sasuke.”

“You don’t even know the dude and you’re calling him by his first name.” Naruto stated, looking a bit annoyed.

“What am I supposed to call him?” Sakura said, admiring her handwriting before nodding to herself.

“I dunno, just not by his name.”

“It’s not like he’s Voldemort, Naruto.” Sakura said, rolling her eyes at her friend.

“He might as well be! You are giving your phone to a stranger.” Naruto said, “This can’t be a good idea.”

“It’s not like you’ve never given your phone to a stranger!” Sakura said, pointing her pen at Naruto.

“You’re right, but I’ve actually seen these people’s faces.”

“I’ve most likely seen his face before, I just don’t know it’s him.” Sakura shrugged.

“You realize how ridiculous that sounds, right?” The blonde male said, “This can’t be safe.”

“'The lady doth protest too much, methinks.'” The female quoted, looking at her friend to see if he caught the reference.

“Don’t you Shakespeare me, Haruno.” Naruto said, leaning over to poke her side. “And I’m not a lady.”

Sakura laughed while swatting his hand away.

“Then stop being so lame.”

“I’m not lame.” Naruto mumbled, “Nothing I say will stop you?”

She shook her head, “Nope.”

“Fine, then.” Naruto said, looking back at his phone before groaning.

“What?”

“Look at this!” Naruto said, turning his phone towards Sakura. “My parents are taking selfies now.”

Naruto’s parents took over his phone screen. His mother had the biggest smile on her face and was holding up a peace sign while Naruto’s dad had his arm around her and smiled softly.

“Your parents are the cutest!” Sakura gushed, “Did they say anything?”

“They said, ‘See you at dinner on Thursday! Bring the whole gang. #loveyou’.” Naruto turned his phone back and shook his head. “She used a hash tag on a text.”

“You better has tag her that you love her too, and that we’ll be there.” Sakura said, smiling. “And send me that picture so I can set them up as their caller pictures.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Naruto said as he typed on his phone. “I’ll send it to you now.”

Sakura grabbed her phone from one of the front pockets of her backpack and smiled when she got Naruto’s text. She set up the caller pictures and texted Kushina, Naruto’s mother.

“What’re you doing?” Naruto asked, trying to see what she was up to.

“I’m texting your mother!”

“That’s so weird, Sakura.” Naruto said, making a face.

“It is not.” Sakura said, setting her phone up to take a picture. She turned to face Naruto and said, “Cheese!”

Naruto looked up to the phone and smiled while Sakura made a kissy face towards the camera. Once the phone went ‘Click!’ Sakura looked at the picture and smiled.

“I like it! You look so much like Kushina when you smile.” Sakura said and went back to typing.

“Let me see it before you send it!” Naruto whined.

Sakura turned her phone towards Naruto and he looked at the picture. He gave her thumbs up in approval.

“Send it to me.”

“I did.” She said just as his phone notified him of the message.

“You know me too well.” Naruto said.

“I know you better than you know you.” Sakura laughed, “And you’re going to love your Christmas gift.”

“What is it?!” Naruto asked.

“I can’t tell you. It’s a Christmas present, Naruto.” Sakura shook her head.

“Oh, come on. I’ll act surprised!” Naruto said.

“Nope.” Sakura said before miming zipping her lips.

“Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaseeee!” Naruto begged.

“Sakura shook her head again as she put her journal away in her backpack.

“Fine, what’d you text my mom?”

Sakura unzipped her lips and said, “I told her we’d be at dinner and that I loved their picture.”

“Ah. She’ll probably never stop sending them now.” The male smiled.

“Good. I’ll never get tired of your parents, they’re so great.” Sakura said.

“They’re okay.” Naruto shrugged.

“Shut up, you know they’re awesome.” Sakura chuckled.

“I know you’re awesome.” Naruto said, looking into Sakura’s eyes.

She looked into his eyes and put a hand to her chest, sighed and said, “Ew.”

“Ew?”

Sakura started laughing uncontrollably as she got up. Naruto followed.

“Oh, come on!” He said, following her to the counter.

Sakura waved Tenten over and handed her the note for Sasuke. Tenten leaned over and said, “Kisses!”

Sakura kissed her left cheek and Naruto kissed her right cheek. Then, the couple put their coats. Tenten smiled as they waved goodbye and walked out the door.

“Where do you have to meet Temari and Shikamaru?” Sakura asked, puller her coat hood over her head.

“That Italian place near the old music store.” Naruto said, zipping his coat up all the way.

“Let’s start walking, then!”

“Walking? Can’t we take a cab?” Naruto complained, “I’m freezing.”

“It’s not too far and it’s definitely not worth paying for a near-death experience.”

Sakura held on to Naruto’s arm and leaned against him as they walked. They walked in comfortable silence, letting the city’s sounds surround them. Somewhere along the walk, Sakura’s hood fell off her head. She decided to leave it down since she wasn’t willing to risk her hands freezing. With each step, they got closer to the street corner where they would have to separate. When they reached the corner, the stoplight turned red.

“You sure you don’t want to join us?” Naruto asked, hugging Sakura tightly.

“I’m sure, still have Christmas shopping to do.” Sakura looked up at him and smiled, “You go have fun.”

“Okay!” Naruto said, leaning down to kiss Sakura.

It was a simple and light kiss, short but still nice. Sakura stood on her toes as their lips touched and he held her close for a moment before they both pulled away and laughed.

“I’ll see you tonight?” Naruto asked, as if he didn’t know the answer.

“Absolutely. If not, you’re kicked off the band.” Sakura said as she started to walk away, pulling her hood on.

“Got it, boss.” Naruto smiled and walked across the road in front of a cab towards the restaurant where he disappeared inside.

Sakura was left alone. Having nothing else to do, she decided to go to the old music store near by, Killer Sounds. She walked quickly, wanting to get out of the cold. She entered the store and Christmas bells on the door chimed. The store clerk looked up and smiled.

“Yo, cherry bomb!” he called out to her.

“Killer Bee, hey!” Sakura said, making her way to the counter.

“What brings you by?” Killer Bee asked.

“I stopped by to see if you had anything new.”

“You bet I do! Check it!” Killer Bee said, pulling out a CD with his picture on it, “Some new beats, just for you and the crew.”

“Is this what Naruto and Kiba were helping you with?” She asked, taking the CD in her hands.

“Yeah, the dog and fox-man were mighty helpful. Owe them lots.” The man nodded, looking around the store. “Aye, kid! I know you ain’t stealing in my store!”

The kid grabbed the CD and busted out into a run and out the store.

“Oh, hell no!” Killer Bee yelled, jumping over the counter, “Watch the store for me, girl!”

“Got it!” Sakura said, walking around the counter and sitting at the chair behind the register. 

There were a few other people in the store, mostly older people looking at old vinyl records that were off in one corner. Sakura spun in the chair a bit, waiting for Killer Bee to return. She rung out a few people who had come up to the register and had begun to read a magazine she found under the counter when her phone rang. She took her phone out from her bag and looked at the caller ID, Sasuke Uchiha. She smiled, feeling nervous and excited. How would she greet him? Was he going yell at her? Or just ask to return the planner? Was he going to flirt? As she thought all of these questions, she almost missed the call. She slipped right on her screen to answer.  In the end, she settled for: “Hello, Sasuke.”

“Yes, hello. Ms. Sakura, is it?” he said, his voice was calm and unamused.

“This is she. I see you received my message!” Sakura said, trying to match his tone.

“I did. I would have appreciated if you had simply left the planner here with your friend, Tenten.”

“I assumed you would, which is why I did the exact opposite.” Sakura spun in the seat again, smiling widely.

“Why?”

“You have every detail of your day planned out from morning to night. I know that this wasn’t in your plans at all.”

“That’s right. You’ve set me behind on my schedule.” Sasuke said, looking out the coffee house window.

“Did I? I thought you had done that when you left your planner behind.”

“That was unintentional.” He stated.

“And so, here we are! I have your planner in my hands, and you probably missed lunch with your family.” Sakura giggled lightly.

“You actually read it?” Sasuke said his tone told Sakura that he was offended, or angry. “That’s invasion of privacy, Ms. Sakura.”

“I didn’t mean to.” Sakura lied, “It opened up to today’s date and I’m a fast reader.”

“I want my planner back.” Sasuke said.

“I bet you do.” Sakura said, “Do you know Sannin, the night club and concert venue?”

“No, I’m not familiar with Sannin.” Sasuke said, his patience was running low and this woman was toying with him.

“GPS it. Be there tonight, eight o’ clock. I’ll be the blonde in the red with the band.” Sakura, said in a flirtatious tone.

“I don’t want to do that, let’s just meet up and I can get it back.”

“See you tonight.” Sakura said, pulling the phone away from her ear.

She heard Sasuke say, “Wait!” before she hung up and put her phone on airplane mode.

Killer Bee came back, holding the thief up by his collar. “Got him.”

“Oh, great! You’re back! I made some sales, cash is in the register.” Sakura jumped off of the seat and walked around the counter, patting Killer Bee on the shoulder.

“Gotta go!” She said, walking out the door.

“Thanks!” Killer Bee called out to her.

Sakura took her phone off airplane mode, seeing three more calls from Sasuke. She searched her contact list for her hair stylist’s name. She clicked on her name and put her phone to her ear.

“Yes, bitch? What do you want?” the woman’s voice came through the other end.

“Karin, I need a small favor.” Sakura said, walking to the curb and calling a taxi.

“I can squeeze you in if you make it in fifteen minutes, that’s it.” Karin said.

“Be there in a few.” Sakura said before hanging up on Karin and stepping into the cab. “Ame Avenue, please, as quickly as possible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's chapter four! I hope you guys liked it. Point out grammar errors if you see any. I am not perfect and we can't rely on the spellcheck all the time. Please, feel free to let me know what you think. If you liked it enough, hopefully I will see you around next chapter. Thank you for reading! -ScatteredWriting


	5. Will They Really Meet Or Are You Toying With Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about the moments leading up to Sasuke and Sakura meeting. Will they really meet this chapter, or am I just toying with you? Read and find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! First of all, Naruto does not belong to me. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Second, thank you for reading, I really appreciate it. There will be swearing! People swear, guys. 
> 
> While I was writing I was listening to: My friends playing pool and a random playlist. 
> 
> Thank you for the reviews, kudos, favorites, follows, hits, everything! That's what keeps me going, guys! 
> 
> ALSO: I have a tumblr. A tumblr that I will use for this story. For reference pictures, for questions, for fan art that inspires looks on my fan fiction, anything! If you have a tumblr, stop by. If you don't, stop by. If you don't want to stop by, I won't judge you! The URL is scattered--writing.tumblr.com

**Sasuke’s P.O.V.**  
_**3:45 pm**_

“So, let me get this straight,” Neji said as he sat next to Sasuke on his office chair. “You left your planner at the coffee shop, a girl picked it up and is holding it hostage until you agree to meet her?”

“Pretty much, yes.” Sasuke said, placing his head in his hand as he rested his arm on his desk.

“And you have to meet her at a club named ‘Sannin’?” Neji asked.

“Yes.” Sasuke confirmed.

“Well, it’s a good thing planners can be bought at a supply store. You can get a new one.” Neji stated, leaning back in his chair.

“I can’t! I need that planner. Ino gave me phone numbers, appointments, and a bunch of things I have to do for the wedding!”

“Oh, and she texted me earlier.” Sasuke said, pulling his phone out of his pocket and scrolling through it to find Sakura’s text. “She said, ‘Twelve to five p.m., hope you’re working diligently!’”

Neji scoffed, “Well, that’s nice of her.”

“I-I think I’ve heard of that club you have to visit.” Hinata said, leaning against Sasuke’s desk, pulling her skirt hem down.

Sasuke looked at her with an eyebrow raised, “You have?”

“Y-Yes! I heard Kidomaru and Tayuya talking about it last week in the lunchroom.” Hinata said, looking down at her hands.

“I know about Sannin.” Said someone hovering over Sasuke’s cubicle.

Hinata squeaked, standing up and stepping away from the desk. She stood behind Sasuke, staring at the man and shaking from the scare.

“Kabuto, you have to stop doing that!” Sasuke exclaimed, a hand over his chest. “You’re going to give someone a heart attack.”

“You are starting to repeat yourself, Uchiha, much like a broken record.” Kabuto said as he pushed his glasses up on his nose.

“What do you know of this club?” Neji asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I know plenty. It is owned by three businesspeople, who only go by their first names: Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Tsunade.” Kabuto said, looking down at his younger coworkers.

“I’ve heard of them, they own timeshares with us.” Sasuke said, “So they all own the club. And?”

“It is a club and a performance space. There’s a bar, a stage, plenty of seating area, and of course, a dance floor.” Kabuto described the club.

“Fascinating.” Neji said, completely unamused.

“It is.” Kabuto replied, looking back to Sasuke. “I cannot believe you do not know of Sannin, your brother is a frequent visitor.”

“Where my brother frequents is none of my business or my concern. Thank you for the information, now get the hell away from my desk.” Sasuke said, glaring at Kabuto.

“Very well. But just so you are aware, I have made twenty sales today. You continue to fall behind, Uchiha.” Kabuto said before quietly retreating to his cubicle.

“That man makes me uncomfortable.” Neji stated.

Hinata nodded in agreement. Sasuke sighed, turning towards his friends.

“He’s very unusual.” Sasuke said, “But there’s no doubt he’s a strong worker.”

“Even so.” Neji said before sighing, “Would you like me to go with you to Sannin tonight?”

“You don’t have to. It will be quick. Get in, get the planner, get out in time to Skype with Ino.” Sasuke said.

“Are y-you sure, Sasuke?” Hinata asked, twirling her hair with her fingers. “We can go with you i-if you’d like.”

“Yeah?” Sasuke asked since he didn’t really want to go by himself in the first place.

“Absolutely.” Neji said, clapping Sasuke’s shoulder. “An excuse to get out of my apartment was much needed.”

“Alright, thank you.” Sasuke said.

Hinata smiled and said, “Of course.”

“Alright! Time to get back to it.” Neji said, rolling away from Sasuke’s desk toward his own.

Hinata nodded and waved at Sasuke before making her way to her desk, her hair moving from side to side as she walked. Sasuke sighed and figured he should attempt to make some sales while he still had time. He picked up his headset and picked a random number and waited for the person to answer.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Umino. My name is Sasuke Uchiha, from Sharingan Suites. I was wondering, when was the last time you went on vacation?”

* * *

 

 **Sakura’s P.O.V.**  
_**3:53 pm**_

“Ow! You’re pulling my hair, you psycho.” Sakura exclaimed as her hairstylist, Karin, dried her hair. “Stop that.”

“Stay still, then!” Karin said, turning her hairbrush in Sakura’s hair. “Stop tellin’ me how to do my job, alright?”

“I’ll stop when you stop.” Sakura said, glaring at Karin through the mirror.

“Guess we’ll never stop.” Karin shrugged, matching Sakura’s glare.

“Guess not.” Sakura said, letting her glare fade and smiling.

“So be it.” Karin said, “So, what’s tonight’s show looking like?”

“We have some Christmas songs in the set list, just because Christmas is knocking on our door.” Sakura said, looking at her reflection. “Mostly audience choice, though.”

“That’s to be expected, the Christmas junk, I mean.” Karin nodded, “So, what do you want for your hair?”

“I am wearing a vintage-looking dress tonight, so maybe some pinup hairstyle?”

“Ooh, the band’s dressing up tonight?” Karin chuckled, “Got a picture of the dress?”

“Sure.” Sakura said, looking for her phone in her backpack that was on her lap.

“Suigetsu, Juugo, and I might drop by tonight.” Karin said, turning off the hairdryer.

“Really?” Sakura asked, clicking through her phone’s photos, looking for a picture of her dress.

Karin leaned in to look over Sakura’s shoulder. Karin gasped for a moment and Sakura scrolled up on her phone quickly.

“Was that Naruto’s-!?” Karin managed to say before Sakura cut her off.

“Maybe. Shut up. You saw nothing.” Sakura said, quickly, clicking on the picture of her dress before shoving it in Karin’s face. “This is the dress!!!”

“It’s lovely.” Karin laughed, using two fingers to zoom in to the picture. “You have good taste, Haruno.”

“Thank you.” Sakura said, looking at the dress.

“I’m not just talking about the dress.” Karin said, smirking.

“Shut up, that’s your cousin.” Sakura blushed and tucked her phone back in her backpack pocket.

“Yeah, well, we were never that close.” Karin said, “Plus, I can admire good junk when I see it.”

“You’re so embarrassing to be around!” Sakura muttered, crossing her right leg over her left.

“What was that?” Karin asked, leaning in to hear Sakura better.

“I said, ‘can you put your boobs back in your shirt?’” Sakura lied.

“What?” Karin said, standing up. “Oh! Sorry, the girls do as they please.”

“Keep ‘em in, Karin.” Sakura shook her head.

“You’re just jealous that you’re twenty-three and haven’t hit puberty.” The red head said, shrugging and looking for a hair straightener.

“Shut the hell up.” Sakura said, blushing. “My boobs are fine! In fact, they’re more than fine. I’ve been told they’re perfect.”

“Uh huh.” Karin mumbled, looking through one of her drawers for a comb.

Sakura huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I don’t know why I even come here.”

“Because you know that deep down you love me.” Karin said in a singsong voice.

“I highly doubt that’s why.” Sakura said.

“Alright, whatever you say. Let’s get started here.” Karin said, looking at Sakura’s hair. “I’m going to need more bobby pins. Stay still.”

* * *

 

 **Sasuke’s P.O.V.**  
_**5:02 pm**_

Sasuke stretched in his office seat, his back was killing him.

Only twenty-three and I feel like I’m going to fall apart. Sasuke thought.

“Ready?” Neji asked, his computer bag hanging off his shoulder and his hair in a low ponytail.

“Yeah.” Sasuke stood up, gathering his things from his desk while sighing. “Remind me to send my mother flowers, to apologize to my father, and to punch Itachi for being an asshole.”

“Understood.” Neji said, nodding.

Once all of his things (minus his planner) were in his bag, he hung it on his shoulder and started walking alongside Neji rather quickly. Neji sped up to walk with Sasuke.

“Why are we walking so quickly?” Neji asked.

“I want to avoid all possible interactions with Kabuto.” Sasuke said, reaching Hinata’s desk. “Let’s go, Hinata.”

“O-okay!” Hinata said, gathering her purse and slipping on her coat.

“I can give you a ride home if you’d like, Hinata.” Neji offered as he put on his coat.

“Thank you, Neji, but I’m supposed to meet Hanabi at the subway station. We are going to buy new outfits for Christmas dinner.” Hinata said, moving her hair away from her face.

“Very well. Good luck, then.” Neji said.

The three stepped out of the office and towards the elevator. They all stepped in and heard someone say, “Hold the elevator!” Hinata pushed the “open door” button as Sasuke peeked his head out to see who it was. He saw Kabuto speed walking towards the elevator. He looked down at Hinata and said, “Excuse me, Hinata.”

Hinata stepped back, letting go of the “open door” button and Sasuke stood in front of the floor buttons. He waited for the right moment, and just as Kabuto reached the elevator, Sasuke began to press the “close door” button repeatedly and extremely quickly, as if he was playing a video game. Kabuto’s face was full of surprise as the elevator doors began to close and Sasuke smirked and waved goodbye.

Once the elevator started to descend, Sasuke let out a breath and turned to his friends whose faces matched Kabuto’s. Sasuke stifled a laugh and turned back to face the doors.

“Hinata,” Sasuke said catching the girl’s attention.

“Y-yes?” Hinata stuttered, suddenly standing up straight.

“Would you like a ride to the nightclub tonight?” Sasuke asked, still facing the doors.

“Yes, please.” Hinata replied.

“Great. We’ll swing by with a cab at seven fourty-five.”

Hinata nodded even though Sasuke couldn’t see her. The elevator went ‘Ding!’, signaling that they had arrived to the ground floor. Sasuke tucked his hands into his coat pockets and walked out casually. The Hyuugas followed him out and began to walk out the building.

 **SLAM!** Was the sound the stairwell door made as it hit the wall when it was swung open harshly.

“Curse you, Uchiha!” Kabuto exclaimed, his hair was messed up, his tie was hanging over his shoulder, his glasses were about to fall off his nose and he was breathing heavily.

Sasuke smirked to himself as he walked out the building doors, satisfied with himself.

“So, Hyuuga, how about we hit the gym?” Sasuke asked Neji.

Sasuke’s phone vibrated in his pocket, he pulled it out and looked at the screen where a message was waiting to be opened: “Five o’ five p.m., did you report to Itachi?”

* * *

 

 **Sakura’s P.O.V.**  
**_5:05 pm_**

“I’m home!” Sakura said, as she walked in through her apartment door. She took her shoes off before stepping into the kitchen.

“Welcome home!” Tenten replied from where she sat on the couch with Temari’s head in her lap.

Temari had an icepack on her head and her eyes closed.

“What’s wrong?” Sakura asked, walking across the kitchen into the living room (also known as Naruto’s room). She knelt down on the floor next to the couch.

“I’m dying.” Temari said, “Not much else.”

Sakura looked at Tenten for more information.

“They sent her home because she was throwing up and was too nauseous to do anything.” Tenten explained.

“I was training this girl and I told her to do jumping jacks, just seeing her sent me running to the restroom.” Temari said, looking at Sakura.

“Aw.” Sakura said, looking at Temari. “You’re going to be fine, hon.”

“I hope so. I wouldn’t wish this shit on anyone.” Temari said, sitting up suddenly. She covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom.

Tenten sighed, “I don’t think she’ll be able to perform tonight.”

“Shit.” Sakura said before sighing. “I guess Naruto and I will sing some duets, keep it short.”

Tenten nodded, “I think that’s best.”

“Excuse me!” Temari yelled, “While you two are chatting, I am here puking my soul out. I could use some support.”

“Coming!” Tenten and Sakura said at the same time before making their way to the restroom.

Tenten sat on the floor next to Temari, running her hand down her back and Sakura sat on the edge of the bathtub, pulling Temari’s hair back into a ponytail. Temari kept throwing up, hiding her face in the toilet.

“This sucks!” Temari yelled into the toilet bowl. “Ughhh!”

“It’s okay, honey.” Tenten said. “Sakura, go see if we have any nausea medication.”

Sakura made her way around Temari and walked to the kitchen. She looked through the medicine cabinet in the kitchen. She picked up various bottles, reading the labels.

“Sakura, bring me a new t-shirt!” Temari yelled from the bathroom.

Sakura picked the nausea medication and walked into Shikamaru and Temari’s bedroom. She walked towards the dresser, opening one of the drawers and pulling out a t-shirt that said, “Dibs on the drummer.” It was Shikamaru’s but Sakura figured it was fine for now. She closed the drawer and walked back to the bathroom.

“Here you go.” Sakura said, handing the shirt and medicine to Tenten. “I have to go get water.”

Sakura quickly made her way to the kitchen and filled a glass with water before making her way back to the bathroom. She sat back on the edge of the bathtub. Temari leaned back and started taking off her work shirt. She threw it towards the other end of the bathroom, her job’s logo standing out in bold letters, MIGHT GUY’S CENTER FOR YOUTHFUL ATHLETES.

Sakura put her hand on Temari’s back, ready to support her weight if necessary. Tenten was going to put the new t-shirt over Temari’s head when she said, “Wait.” And started fanning herself. She sat there in her purple bra, wiping the seat off her forehead.

“I am burning. Who let Satan control the thermostat!?” Temari asked.

“Temari, come on. The quicker you put this shirt on, the quicker you can take this medicine.” Tenten said, pulling the t-shirt through Temari’s head.

Tenten and Sakura helped her get her arms through and pulled the shirt all the way down. Temari sighed and looked at her roommates.

“I love you guys. Thank you.” She said.

“You’re welcome.” Sakura said, smiling at Temari. “It’s what we’re here for.”

Temari turned her head, looking at Sakura. “You look very nice.”

“Oh, I went to Karin.” Sakura said, “Thank you.”

“I ruined the show.” Temari said, “I can perform. Fuck this nausea. I have to perform.”

“Definitely not.” Tenten said, making Temari turn to face her.

“Why not?” Temari asked.

“Honestly? You’re going to puke on everyone.” Tenten said, “Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sakura will be fine. If you feel better when it’s time to go, you can come with. Otherwise, you’re staying home.”

“Not fair.” Temari said before leaning into the toilet again and coughing.

Tenten gave Temari a pat on the shoulder and said, “Drink this and we’ll take you to your room.”

“I can’t leave here, I’ll puke everywhere.” Temari said, taking the pills and putting them in her mouth before taking a sip of water and swallowing them.

“You won’t.” Sakura said standing up, “We’ll put the trashcan next to you, with a new bag of course.”

Tenten stood up as well, dusting off her pants. Temari sighed before lifting her arms so her friends could help her up. Tenten held one of Temari’s hands and Sakura held the other.

“Ready?” Tenten asked, looking down at Temari who nodded.

“One…two…three!” Sakura said supporting some of Temari’s weight. She and Tenten started leading Temari to her room. “I’ll call Shikamaru.”

* * *

 

 **Sasuke’s P.O.V.**  
_**6:15 pm**_

“Two more.” Neji said, holding down Sasuke’s feet as Sasuke did sit-ups.

Sasuke breathed out and nodded as he came back up.

“One more.” Neji said.

Sasuke went to lie back down on the exercise mat before coming up once more.

“Good job.” Neji said, standing up and stretching.

Sasuke breathed in and out, laying back on the mat and closing his eyes. He covered his eyes with his arm; sweat dripping down his face as he thought about tonight. What was he going to wear to meet this woman? And why was he worrying about what he is going to wear?

Neji walked over and grabbed two dumbbells and made his way to a flat bench before lying down and breathing in. He lifted the dumbbells over his sternum, extending his arms before bringing them down at his sides and repeating the process.

Sasuke sat up and cracked his neck before standing up and walking over to the dumbbell rack and picking up two. He stood close to Neji, but far enough to give him space. Sasuke stood with his legs apart, bending his elbows and holding the dumbbells framing his face before lifting them up over his head and then pulling them back down.

“So, you said this woman you’re meeting,” Neji paused breathing in and out, “She knows Tenten?”

“Yes.” Sasuke said, repeating his exercise.

“Interesting.” Neji said, looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke met Neji’s eyes and smirked before saying, “Is it?”

“Yes.” Neji said before looking up at the gym’s ceiling.

“Why is it so interesting?” Sasuke asked, feigning obliviousness.

“You’re going to make me ask, aren’t you?” Neji said, before sitting up and laying the dumbbells on the floor.

“Oh, absolutely.” Sasuke chuckled.

“Uchiha, would you be my wingman?” Neji asked, rolling his eyes.

“More specific.” Sasuke said, enjoying his friend’s misery.

“Will you help me get a date with Tenten?” Neji said, looking at Sasuke, who looked pretty confident.

“Of course, Hyuuga.” Sasuke said, putting his dumbbells back, “What are friends for?”

“Apparently, humiliation.” Neji stated, making Sasuke chuckle.

“I’ll help you get a date with Tenten.” Sasuke said, looking at Neji, “I promise.”

“Thank you.” The light-eyed male said.

“Unless you grown balls and ask her before I can, then that’s totally fine.” Sasuke said, laughing at Neji’s annoyed face.

“I’m done with you.” Neji said, putting the dumbbells back and walking towards the locker room.

Sasuke smirked and followed his friend into the men’s locker room.

* * *

 

 **Sakura’s P.O.V.**  
_**6:20 pm**_

Sakura was lying in her bathtub, her body from the neck down completely under water. She sighed, and opened the curtain a bit. Her hair was in a shower cap so it wouldn’t get ruined.

“How are you holding up?” Sakura asked.

“Great. Thank you.” Shikamaru replied from he sat next to Temari, whose head was in the toilet once again.

“Fuck you, Sakura.” Temari said, coughing.

“I don’t know if Shikamaru will appreciate that.” Sakura replied.

Tenten appeared at the bathroom door, a cup of tea in her hand. She wore a white button-up shirt and black pants. Her hair was pulled back into a braid and she wore red earrings to match her red heels.

“Why wasn’t I invited?” Tenten asked, looking down at Shikamaru.

“You are.” Shikamaru said, patting the floor.

Tenten sat next to Shikamaru and said, “Tem, I made you some chamomile tea.”

“I hate tea.” Temari whined.

“You need it, though.” Sakura said, pulling the bath plug to empty the tub.

Temari groaned, leaning against Shikamaru. He put her arms around her gently and held her.

“Drink the tea, babe.” Shikamaru said, running his hand through her hair.

“I don’t wanna.” Temari said into Shikamaru’s neck.

“Troublesome.” Shikamaru mumbled, taking the cup from Tenten’s hands.

“Ten, can you pass me my towel?” Sakura asked.

Tenten reached up onto the counter and pulled Sakura’s towel before handing it to her.

“Thank you.” Sakura said, standing up behind the curtain and wrapping the towel around her body.

Sakura pushed the curtain aside, carefully stepping behind Temari to get out of the tub. She walked over Tenten’s legs and made her way to their bedroom. Sakura walked toward the closet she and Tenten shared and started looking through the clothes to find the dress she wanted to wear tonight.

Tenten walked into the room and threw herself onto her bed. She laid her head on her pillow, looking at Sakura.

“Red dress?” Tenten asked.

“Yes…how’d you know?” Sakura asked, looking over her shoulder at Tenten.

“You wear it at least once during the holidays.” Tenten said, closing her eyes.

“Huh…” Sakura mumbled, taking the dress off the hanger and making her way to their dresser, pulling open her underwear drawer. “What do you think will happen tonight?”

“I’ll work a shift, you’ll sing some songs, drink some alcohol, and have sex with Naruto on his bed while I lay in here all by myself.” Tenten said without missing a beat, “Why?”

“I was just wondering.” Sakura said, “I’m sorry about that, by the way.”

“About what?” Tenten asked.

“I haven’t slept in here in a while.” Sakura said, picking her underwear and putting it on while the towel was still tied around her.

“And yet, your bed is a mess.” Tenten said, smiling.

“I know, huh?” Sakura laughed.

“You don’t have to be sorry.” Tenten mentioned, “It’s my fault I haven’t been laid in a while.”

“We should change that!” Sakura said, slipping her dress on and pushing her arms through the sleeves.

Tenten scoffed, “Okay. Let’s just look at the line of people waiting to be with me.”

“Anyone would be lucky to have you!” the blonde said, “No one is worthy.”

“That’s sweet. You love me blindly.” Tenten sighed.

Sakura walked over and stood next to Tenten’s bed. “Zip me up?”

Tenten sat up and zipped up Sakura’s dress. Sakura turned around and faced Tenten before sitting next to her on her bed.

“I am going to do everything in my power to make sure you get the date with the Greek God.” Sakura said, looking into Tenten’s eyes.

Tenten nodded.

“What time is it?” Sakura asked, looking at Tenten.

“Almost seven? I dunno. Why?” Tenten asked as Sakura made her way to her bag.

“I have to text Sasuke soon!” She laughed.

* * *

 

** Sasuke’s P.O.V. **

**_7:27 pm_ **

Sasuke looked at himself as he buttoned up his dark red shirt, his hair was getting a little longer than he liked it.

Note to self: get a damn haircut. He thought.

He looked at himself in the mirror, and nodded in approval before shutting off the light and stepping out into the bedroom. As he walked away from his computer, he received a Skype call. He looked at his screen and saw his fiancée’s picture.

“Shit.” He said, stepping towards his computer and sitting at his chair. He took a deep breath before answering the call.

“Honey!” Ino said, smiling into the camera. “I tried calling you earlier!”

“Hello, Ino.” Sasuke said, smiling softly. “I was in the shower.”

“Wow! Look at you, all dressed up. Where are you heading?” Ino asked. She was wearing a purple nightgown and she was lying on a hotel bed, her long blonde hair cascading down her back and over her shoulders.

“Oh, I’m going out with Hyuuga. We’re going to a club, have a few drinks.” Sasuke said, adjusting his collar.

“You look very handsome.” Ino giggled, “You need a haircut, though.”

“I know, I was just thinking that.” Sasuke said. He liked talking to Ino, even if sometimes she was short-tempered and a bit controlling, Sasuke felt comfortable around her.

After all, they had been dating for a few years now; it would be very odd if he weren’t comfortable around her.

“I miss you, Sasuke.” Ino admitted, looking upset.

“I miss you too.” Sasuke replied, looking at his keyboard for a moment.

“Do you really?” Ino asked, resting her head on her hand.

“I do.” Sasuke nodded.

Ino raised an eyebrow and bit her lip seductively.

“I really miss you.” Ino said, leaning in a way that made her chest look bigger, “I need my regular dose of Sasuke.”

Sasuke chuckled (awkwardly) and he heard what sounded like knocking coming from Ino’s end of the call. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Ino looked up to what Sasuke could only assume was the door’s direction.

“You expecting someone?” Sasuke asked.

“Huh?” Ino said, “Oh! Room service. I have to go, love.”

“Okay.” Sasuke said, “Have a good night.”

“I love you.” Ino said, blowing kisses into the camera as she stood up from the bed.

“I love you too.” Sasuke said.

Ino waved and hung up the call. Sasuke sighed and sat back into his computer chair. He did. He did love her, that’s why he is going to marry her. He asked, because…he loved her.

And it’s what my father did. Sasuke thought, I love her, though. I do.

Sasuke heard a knock at his door and he stood up from his chair, making it spin as he got off. He made his way to the front door and opened it. There stood Neji in a white button up shirt and grey pants, his long hair pulled back into a ponytail like earlier.

“Hyuuga.” Sasuke greeted.

“We should head out, we still have to get Hinata.” Neji suggested.

“Sure thing.” Sasuke said, walking to his kitchen counter and getting his wallet and house keys. “Let’s go.”

They stepped out of the door way and Sasuke locked his door; they walked away towards the elevator.

* * *

 

 **Sakura’s P.O.V.**  
_7:48 pm_

Naruto sat at the edge of couch in the middle of the backstage room, tuning his guitar and harmonizing with Sakura who was pacing around the room. Kiba, Naruto’s best friend, sat in a loveseat drinking a beer and watching the couple as they practiced.

Sakura sighed, leaning down to touch her toes. She grabbed the front of her black heels and stood up straight once again.

“Thanks for filling in for Shikamaru, man, he’s home since Temari’s been blowing chunks all day.” Naruto said, making a disgusted face.

“Yeah, no problem.” Kiba said, smiling at Naruto. “I’ve missed getting on stage with you guys. The DJ booth is pretty lonely.”

“Okay, so I think we should open up with ‘Baby, It’s Cold Outside’ and then ‘Santa Baby’.” Sakura said, looking at the list of songs they had written down earlier.

“Sure thing!” Naruto said, “Then we make it audience choice?”

“Yeah. And then we play more Christmas music.” Sakura nodded, walking back and forth in front of Kiba.

Kiba watched Sakura walk and forth, she looked nervous.

“What is up with you? It’s like your first show all over again.” Kiba said, looking up at Sakura.

“I’m just worried about Temari, is all.” Sakura said.

Well, that’s not a lie. She then thought, But it’s also the fact that I’m meeting this Sasuke guy.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sakura, but she was too busy making a hole in the ground to notice. Kiba’s eyes scanned around the room and stopped at an article of clothing that was under the couch, he leaned out to get a closer look at it.

“Sakura,” Kiba started.

“Yes?”

“Is that your underwear under the couch?” Kiba asked.

Sakura looked down and started blushing immediately. Naruto leaned down and picked up Sakura’s underwear, smirking.

“Oops!” Naruto said as Sakura snatched her underwear from his hand.

“Oops, indeed.” Kiba laughed, “You’ve been caught! Y’all did it in here?”

“Riiiight before you showed up, yeah.” Naruto said.

“Y’all are like rabbits.” Kiba said, “Do I want to know where?”

Sakura looked at Kiba and said, “Right where you’re sitting.”

Kiba shot up immediately and stepped away from the love seat, his face red.

“What the hell, guys!?” Kiba exclaimed.

“It’s our favorite place here.” Naruto laughed as Sakura gave him a fist bump.

“Nasty.” Kiba said, trying to think about something else.

There was a knock on the door and Tenten peeked her head in.

“You guys are on in five.” Tenten said, giving them a thumbs up, “Break a leg!”

“Thanks!” Naruto said before she closed the door again. “Ready, guys?”

“Pretty much.” Sakura said, walking towards the bathroom, her underwear in hand. “Just one thing!”

* * *

 

 **Sasuke’s P.O.V.**  
_**7:57 pm**_

Sasuke didn’t frequent clubs much; he was more the “stay in and read or write” type. So stepping into Sannin was extremely annoying. There were a lot of people, the club was packed. Sasuke could barely see the bar from the entrance. The club was decorated with Christmas lights and bells and other Christmas-y stuff; including plenty of mistle toe, where plenty of people stood sucking faces. Sasuke ushered Neji and Hinata to follow him as he made his way through the crowd. He really needed a drink.

When they reached the bar, they saw three bartenders. One, a guy about their age with a bowl cut hair style, wide eyes, and even wider smile serving customers as if it was the only thing he was born to do. A younger…person, (Is that a female or male?) who was smiling kindly to strangers and handing them all their drinks. They were very popular among the male customers. And lastly, a woman who was turned facing the wall, but was making drinks at an incredible speed.

Hinata was holding on to Sasuke’s arm so she wouldn’t be separated from the group since she was getting a lot of attention. She was wearing a light blue dress that hugged her curves perfectly, and a pair of silver heels to match her clutch.

“Alright, youthful people, who needs a drink!?” The bowl cut barista asked.

The people surrounding the bar all cheered, though it appeared most of them had had enough already, in Sasuke’s opinion. Neji stepped up to the bar and tried to speak over the noise.

“Excuse me!” He said to the female bartender.

“Yes, love?” she replied, still facing the wall.

“May we have two tequila shots and a…” Neji said, turning to Hinata, “What would you like?”

“U-um… I’ll take a…”Hinata said, mumbling the name of the shot.

“A what!?” Neji asked, not being able to hear her.

Hinata mumbled the name of the shot again, her face turning red.

“What did she say?” Neji asked Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged before turning to Hinata to ask what she wanted, she leaned in and whispered it in his ear. Sasuke turned to Neji and said, “A blow job.”

“A…” Neji looked at Sasuke to make sure he wasn’t joking, Sasuke shrugged.

“Never heard of the shot…” Sasuke said, smirking.

“What’ll you have, love? Tequila shots and?” the bartender asked.

Neji sighed, turning towards the bartender and said, “A blow job!”

“We don’t give those here, you should try the club two blocks down!” The bartender laughed at her own joke, snorting a bit in the process as she slapped her knee.

Neji felt ridiculous, but he tried to hide his embarrassment by chuckling awkwardly.

“Just messing with you. Two tequila shots and a blow job, coming up.”

The bartender picked up the shot glasses, she made the Blow Job first, mixing Bailey’s Irish Cream, Kahlua, and adding whip cream on top. She then grabbed the other two glasses and dipped them into some salt so it would stick on the glass; she then cut a lime in half and served the tequila into the shot glasses.

She set them on a tray and turned around. “Two tequilas and a blow job!”

“Tenten?” Neji said surprised to see the girl he’s infatuated with at this club.

“Neji?” Tenten said, smiling widely before noticing the other two standing next to Neji. “And Sasuke and Hinata! What brings you guys here?”

“I have to get my planner!” Sasuke said, trying to be heard over the music.

“Oh, yeah! What about you, Neji?” Tenten asked, looking at him.

“Just here for support…” Neji said, grabbing his shot glass.

“Hold on! I’ll take a shot with you.” Tenten said, making herself a tequila shot.

“You can drink while you work?” Hinata yelled.

Tenten nodded, bringing her shot glass and lime to where they stood. “Count of three, okay?”

Neji and Sasuke nodded.

“One…two…three!” Tenten counted before throwing the shot back and biting into the lime.

Sasuke and Neji did the same. Hinata held her shot in her hand and was about to drink it when Tenten said, “NOT SO FAST.”

“Wh-what?” Hinata asked.

“You’ve got to drink it right.” Tenten said, clearing a space in the bar for Hinata to set her drink down.

“Huh?” Hinata asked.

“The right way to drink a blow job, Hinata. You don’t know how to drink it?” Tenten asked, as if Hinata just said that she had a pet alien in her attic.

“N-no. I just drink it like normal.” Hinata said feeling embarrassed.

“Oh, no. I will teach you!” Tenten said, stepping back and preparing a Blow Job for herself. She came back and set it on the counter. “Ready?”

The trio nodded at the same time, curious as to what Tenten was about to do.

“Count me down!”

Neji, Sasuke, and Hinata started counting down and some people around them noticed what was going on and joined in. Tenten prepared herself by putting her arms behind her back, and getting ready to lean over. Once she heard ‘one’, Tenten leaned in and grabbed the glass with her lips, stood up and tilted her head back, drinking the shot in one go. She then took the shot glass out of her mouth and set it on the table.

The crowd that was watching started clapping and Tenten bowed.

“Thank you, thank you!”

Sasuke shook his head, “Wow.”

Neji stared at Tenten, incredibly amused. “That was-“

“HOT.” A random bystander added, winking at Tenten.

Tenten laughed, “Just something you pick up at work. You guys wanna try?”

Sasuke chuckled and said, “No.”

“Not good with alcohol?” Tenten asked.

“I’m great with alcohol, alcohol’s not great to me.” Sasuke stated.

Tenten nodded, “I understand. Sakura’s about to come out, by the way.”

“Is she?” Sasuke asked.

“Uh huh!”

The upbeat club music died down and the DJ spoke into the microphone, “Yo! This is your DJ Killer Bee, substituting for The Mutt tonight! Put yo’ hands together for yo’ favorite group, ‘From Apartment 328’!”

The club goers started chanting the band’s name as they stepped on stage. A brunet male that Sasuke didn’t recognize came out first and sat at behind the keyboard, then a blond male stepped up to the front to one of the microphones, his bass guitar strapped around his torso. Sasuke recognized the man from the Italian restaurant. And lastly, a blonde female in a tight-fitting red dress stepped up to the microphone in the center and sat on the stool that was left there.

Sakura grabbed the microphone and smiled, “Hello, Sannin!”

The club goers started screaming and applauding. Sasuke, Tenten and Hinata were looking up to the stage, but Neji’s eyes were on Tenten until she turned to face him and he turned away quickly.

“Tonight, we have a slow night since we are missing two-fourths of the band. Our lovely drummer, Temari isn’t feeling well and her awesome boyfriend also known as our keyboardist, Shikamaru, is at home taking care of her.” Sakura said, pouting.

The audience collectively went “aw”.

“But never fear, because we’ve got Kiba more popularly known as The Mutt, your regular club DJ substituting on keyboard!” Sakura paused for the audience screams before going on, “And of course, we have this wonderfully handsome human being over here that you know as Naruto, our bassist!”

Sasuke was extremely surprised that the audience was so enthusiastic about this band. He’d never heard of them before. Then again, he’d never heard of Sannin before. That shows how much he gets out.

“And we can never forget our extremely beautiful and talented lead singer and guitar player,” Naruto started, “you all know and love her, Sakura!”

Sakura spread her arms and bowed, “Thank you for that introduction, Naruto.”

“Anytime.” Naruto said, smiling and winking at Sakura.

“Alrighty, guys! You guys can just enjoy some of our favorite holiday songs while you chat, or you can join the dance floor up here!”

“Christmas music at a club?” Sasuke asked, looking at Tenten, who was leaning on the bar from behind it.

Tenten smiled and shrugged, “People love it. They come every year, and there are some that are here for every performance.”

“Interesting.” Neji said, unconsciously leaning against the bar and getting closer to Tenten.

“We’ll play you some holiday tunes, and then leave it up to audience’s choice. Let’s have some fun!” Sakura asked, yelling into the microphone.

She got an extremely enthusiastic response from the audience, which was Kiba’s cue to start playing. He started playing and Sakura held her microphone and looked at Naruto before singing, “I really can’t stay…”

Tenten smiled, and clapped along with the rest of the audience. Some couples had gathered in the dance floor and slow danced together. Others took advantage of the environment change and started talking to other people. Overall, the club was still lively, just not as chaotic anymore.

“She has a lovely voice.” Hinata said, watching Sakura as she sang to a couple dancing in front of the stage.

“She does.” Tenten agreed.

Sasuke couldn’t help but stare. He could finally put a face to the voice that annoyed him so much earlier that day. His eyes trailed down her body slowly, he wanted to make sure to notice everything (For scientific reasons). Her hair was pulled back into a hairstyle in which her bangs were clipped back, making twirls towards the front and the rest of her hair pinned up. Her red dress hugged every curve of her body, and her feet were hidden by black heels. She looked stunning.

“So that’s Sakura?” Sasuke asked, watching her interact with Naruto.

“That’s Sakura.” Tenten replied, looking at her friends on stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's chapter 5! Longest chapter so far, and yet, they STILL haven't met! I'm sorry, I'm sorry. There's just so much I want to cover, ahhhh. Anyways, let me know if you liked the chapter! OH. Let me know if you like this switching P.O.V. or single P.O.V. chapters like before! PLS & THNX. Hopefully, I'll see you next time!


End file.
